Vos, yo y el baño de hombres
by Ring.Black
Summary: Ren odiaba ir a bailar, aunque tal vez Horo lo haga cambiar de opinión. Oneshot. Yaoi comeplatamente. AU.


**Shaman King no es mío. **

**.**

Si había algo que Ren Tao odiaba más que nada en el mundo, era ir a bailar. En serio, no veía la emoción de ir a un lugar lleno de gente sudada; música extraña y a todo volumen; lleno de humo que contaminaba, no sólo el planeta, sino que también sus sagrados y bien cuidados pulmones, y que de paso, se quedaba impregnado ese asqueroso olor en su ropa. Sí, maravilloso, una salida genial.

Pero ahí estaba, refunfuñando y quejándose por haber sido arrastrado por sus idiotas amigos gemelos: Yoh y Hao Asakura; el último estaba de casería, como el muy tarado se regodeaba; y el primero, muerto de miedo por haberle mentido a la bestia de su prometida al no decirle que salía a bailar. Pobre infeliz. Él no necesitaba nada de eso: no quería alcohol; ni cigarrillos; ni gente limpiando su sudor en su ropa; y sobretodo, no quería mujeres insinuándosele, por la sencilla razón de que a él le gustaban musculosos, algo que al cerebro diminuto de Hao, al parecer, todavía le costaba procesar; en el caso de que existiera uno, claro.

―Vamos, chino, te vas a divertir. Deja de poner esa cara de amargado ―alentó, justamente, al que Ren más ganas tenía de asesinar.

―Sí, Ren, vas a ver que divertido es bailar. Aparte, ¿quién te dice?, tal vez consigas a alguien, jijiji ―dijo Yoh, guiñándole un ojo.

Ren decidió ignorarlos. En verdad que no tenía ganas de lidiar con la estupidez de ambos. Si iba a estar en ese lugar, que al menos sea a su modo.

Finalmente, entraron al bendito boliche, y era tal cual como pensó Ren que sería: ruidoso; lleno de humo; con mucha gente; poca iluminación; y el piso cubierto de sustancias de procedencia dudosa y vasos rotos que tiraban las personas cuando terminaban sus tragos. Excelente, pensó irónico. Esta noche sería muy larga para el peliviolacio.

Como ya previamente había concluido, ignoraría a los gemelos por su propia salud; así que, ni bien entró, se dirigió hacia la barra para poder tomar algo, dejando a los otros dos en el guardarropa, aliviándose de que todavía estuviera vacía. Por lo menos se podría emborrachar tranquilo. Pidió un whisky doble y se sentó en la barra a que la noche terminara y pudiera irse a su casa de una puta vez.

―Vaya, ¿qué no es algo fuerte esa bebida para empezar la noche? ―Escuchó que le preguntó alguien con voz chillona y hablando más alto de lo necesario, incluso más alto que la música.

―Pierdete ―gruñó Ren.

―¿Así se llama? Cielos, jamás había escuchado que un trago se llamara así ―comentó con burla el desconocido, tomando asiento a su lado.

Genial, lo que le faltaba, que alguien viniera a joderle la noche. Hastiado por la intromisión a su paz, se encaró con quien le estaba hablando sin su consentimiento. Pero cualquier réplica murió en su boca al mirarlo: era apenas unos años menor que él, dedujo; tenía el pelo extrañamente azul, y dejaba caer su flequillo por su frente; era casi tan blanco como él; tenía los ojos más oscuros que había visto jamás; estaba vestido simple: con una remera, un jean y zapatillas blancas; y, lo peor de todo, es que le estaba sonriendo, provocando que sus mejillas formaran dos hoyuelos. Maldición, el chico era jodidamente perfecto.

―¿Tienes un nombre o sólo te dedicas a hablar con extraños? ―preguntó Ren, un poco menos irritado.

―Claro que tengo uno ―masculló su acompañante―. Mi nombre es Horo-Horo, ¿y el tuyo? ―cuestionó entusiasmado, tendiéndole la mano a Ren.

Tao parpadeó desconcertado; primero, por los cambios de humor repentinos del muchacho; y segundo, por su nombre. ¿Acaso lo estaba tomando por idiota? ¡Ese nombre tan ridículo no podía ser el verdadero!

―¿Me estás jodiendo? ―preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. El peliazul lo miró confundido― Ese no puede ser tu nombre, es absurdo.

―¿Disculpa? ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Claro que es mi nombre! ―replicó Horo, enojado. De entre todas las personas del boliche, tenía que ir justo a hablarle al más desagradable de todos. Bien, Horo, bien.

―No te creo ―sentenció el otro, encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a concentrar la vista en su trago.

―Eres irritante, ¿lo sabías? Al menos podrías pretender ser un poco amable ―refunfuñó el chico.

Ren puso los ojos en blanco y se decidió a empezar de nuevo, sin saber muy bien por qué de repente le interesaba tanto el extraño muchacho de nombre estúpido. Pero cuando volteó a encararlo, notó que ya no estaba a su lado, sino que estaba alejándose de él y, por la dirección que había tomado, se dirigía a los baños.

Una extraña fuerza, como si de un imán o la electricidad se tratara, impulso al ojidorado a seguirlo. Se sentía como un acosador, raro y desconocido. Como había deducido con éxito, Horo-Horo había entrado al baño. El lugar estaba vacío, como cualquier baño de hombres, y la música se había vuelto un murmullo lejano y amortiguado en cuanto Ren cerró la puerta tras el, trabándola, pero sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Horo volteó asustado a mirarlo, pues no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo, pero rápidamente su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―cuestionó Horo, desconcertado.

―¿No es obvio? Vine al baño ―remarcó Ren, como si hablara con un retrasado―. Tenés una mancha de agua en la remera ―señaló, indicándole con un dedo.

―Oh, maldición ―Se quejó él, pasando la mano por la zona mojada, la cual apenas era una machita de dos centímetros.

El movimiento no fue ni de lejos provocativo o sensual, pero Ren tuvo la necesidad de pasar saliva por su garganta extrañamente seca, ante tal acción. Se acercó unos pasos hacia él, quedando a sólo unos escasos centímetros, bajó la confundida mirada de Horo, y pasó su mano por el lugar más oscuro de su remera azul, donde se había manchado.

―Ren ―pronunció el ojidorado, observando los labios del chico, acercándose cada vez más, hasta lamer el labio inferior de Horo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó bajito este, quieto, esperando, deseando.

―Que me llamo Ren y quiero que en los próximos minutos lo grites tan fuerte que se te quede grabado para toda tu vida.

Entonces la distancia se acortó entre ambos y el choque de sus labios fue una conexión instantánea que los hizo estremecer a ambos. Ren abarcó cada espacio de la boca de Horo lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo esos labios suaves que jadeaban y suspiraban. Posó su mano derecha en la nuca del peliazul, atrayéndolo más hacia él para poder saborear mejor esa mezcla dulce y agria que la boca del otro le proporcionaba, y pasó su mano derecha por la cintura del otro, pegando sus cuerpos.

La temperatura comenzaba a hacer que el aire se volviera asfixiante, espeso, húmedo y caliente. Horo ya sentía que sus pantalones comenzaban a apretarle un poco más en cierta zona, y sabía que Ren lo había notado porque lo aprisionó más contra él, _sintiéndolo_.

―Quieres esto, ¿eh? ―susurró Ren, lamiendo los labios de Horo, una y otra vez, mojándolos, humedeciéndolos, delineándolos.

Las manos de Tao viajaron hacia las nalgas de su presa, capturándolas y masajeándolas, apretándolo más contra sí, sintiendo la dureza de él y la suya propia. Horo jadeó cuando Ren comenzó a rozar sus erecciones; tan concentrado estaba, que no se había dando cuenta del momento en que lo había aprisionado contra los lavados.

―Dime lo que quieres, _Horo_. Anda, dímelo ―pidió Ren con la voz ronca y malditamente seductora, mareando al aludido―. Dime lo que deseas ―Siguió diciendo, desasiéndose de la remera del otro, tocando el torso liso, suave, perfecto y trabajado en el proceso, mientras comenzaba a rozar su cuello con la lengua.

Pero Horo-Horo nunca tuvo sus ideas tan alborotadas e incoherentes. Estaba mareado, nublado y caliente, sintiendo que toda su sangre lo abandonada y se dirigía sólo a su entrepierna, que cada vez estaba más abultada, ya deseosa por ser liberada. Sabía que también sus manos se movían por todo el cuerpo de Ren, necesitando, buscando y conociendo. Un incontrolable gemido salió de su garganta cuando la fría mano del peliviolacio tocó uno de sus pezones y su lengua caliente hizo contacto con el otro, ambos poniéndose duros y erectos al instante. Suponía que esa debería ser la forma de tortura más sádica que conocía hasta ahora.

―Ren, por favor ―rogó; ni el aire ni la saliva le pasaban por la garganta cuando sintió a Ren arrodillarse ante él, a la altura de su pantalón.

―¿Por favor, qué? ―cuestionó el otro, abriendo el pantalón de Horo y bajándolo, observando como se marcaba en el bóxer, el mojado y necesitado pene del chico.

―Hazlo, por favor, te lo ruego ―suplicó jadeante, soltando un suspiro al sentir el aliento caliente de Tao sobre su entrepierna.

―¿Acaso querés que te la chupe de tal forma que te saque el alma con cada lamida; cada vez que entra y sale de mi boca; cada vez que te devoro una y otra vez; llenando mi boca y mi garganta de ti? ―preguntó, tomando la banda elástica de los calzoncillos para bajarlos, dejando al descubierto la larga, gruesa y goteante erección, que esperaba con ganas lo que Horo no podía decir en esos momentos.

―¡Oh, sí! ―exclamó al sentir la lengua rosada de Ren lamer la punta.

Ren lamía como si se tratara de un chupetín, de abajo hacia arriba, limpiando interminablemente el líquido que salía, haciendo de Horo sólo ruidos jadeantes y gemidos que escapaban como un coro. Introdujo, para satisfacción del peliazul, todo su miembro en su boca, saliendo y entrando, succionando, saboreando, probando, comiéndoselo, hasta atragantarse y llenarse, presionando fuerte alrededor con su lengua, con sus labios, provocando que Horo quisiera correrse, gritar y desear todavía más. Sintió como una mano de Ren comenzaba a acariciar y masajear sus testículos, y como la otra, con un dedo, tanteaba más abajo, hasta encontrar su entrada.

Un sonido amortiguado de victoria brotó de la boca de Ren cuando su dedo encontró ese punto resbaladizo y caliente. Luego de acariciar arriba hacia abajo, haciendo temblar al dueño de ese estrecho agujero, empapándolo, presionó su dedo sobre ese lugar, sintiendo como era recibido y absorbido por una capa viscosa. Al principio, Horo experimento una sensación dolorosa e incómoda, pero a medida que sus músculos se fueron acostumbrando, el placer lo fue abordando al sentir como algo se retiraba lentamente y volvía a entrar fuerte y preciso, haciendo que él se empujara contra eso, adoptando su ritmo.

Era claro que no aguantaría mucho más, las rodillas le temblaban y su cuerpo se agitaba con cada sensación que Ren le estaba produciendo. Para cuando este introdujo el segundo dedo y logró tocar un punto sensible en él, podía jurar que estaba sollozando de placer.

―Ah, pero que bien sabes, Horo, tan delicioso. Pero, ¿no te gustaría que te haga gritar aún más? ¿O acaso te olvidaste que juré que aclamarías mi nombre? ―decía Ren, pasando su lengua una y otra vez, desde la punta hacia la base, sobre el miembro de Horo, sin dejar de penetrarlo acompasadamente con sus dedos.

La verdad es que Horo-Horo no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía en este momento el otro chico; estaba completamente atrapado en una nube de placer resbalosa, caliente y casi orgásmica; lo único que quería hacer era correrse en ese mismo instante. Pero Ren retiró sus dedos y su linda boca, caliente y húmeda, para ponerse a su altura, apresándolo con sus brazos contra el lavamanos, poniendo uno a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin tocarlo pero a escasos centímetro. Sin poder evitarlo, Horo soltó un sonido de disgusto y decepción.

―No puedo dejar que termines. Yo también te necesito, Horo, y también deseo _sentirte. _Dime, ¿vos querés sentirme, Horo? ―Maldita voz provocadora y sugestiva que no lo dejaba pensar.

―Sí, yo quiero.

Fue el jadeó casi inentendible de Horo, mientras trataba de aprisionarse contra Ren, sintiendo la temperatura caliente que desprendía el cuerpo de este, pero sosteniéndose del lavamanos por culpa de sus piernas temblorosas, secuela de que todavía no se había corrido y que su erección estaba mucho más caliente que antes.

―¿Qué querés, Horo? Dímelo y yo lo haré ―prometió, rozando sus labios contra los suyos.

―Follame, Ren.

Y Horo no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Ren se deshizo de sus pantalones y su bóxer mientras besaba hambriento a su ―¿por qué no?― amante nocturno, generando un choque de lenguas, dientes y labios que se encontraban constantemente. Subió a Horo hacia el lavamanos, haciendo que se inclinara un poco y abriera más las piernas para tener un buen ángulo de su fruncida y brillante entrada, y alineó su erecto, ansioso, y casi desesperado, pene de forma que encajara perfectamente a la primera. Era difícil hacerlo sin lubricante, y estaba seguro de que al otro le iba a doler, pero ya no podía hacer nada por él, sólo entrar lentamente en un principio.

―Por Dios, hazlo, Ren, lo necesito dentro de mi ―suplicó por última vez Horo, expectante y atontado por el deseo.

Entonces Tao no se lo pensó más y se adentró en él. El calor y la estreches del otro lo envolvieron enseguida, y casi manda todo a la mierda, pero se había prometido ir lento para no lastimarlo. Maldita sea, no podía pretender que fuera lento, cuando la sensación era tan jodidamente avasalladora y le hacía mandar el control al mismísimo infierno. Sin embargo, lo logró, y cuando estuvo completamente adentró, tuvo que soltar un suspiro de alivio. Oh, era tan perfecto y malditamente increíble que casi tuvo ganas de correrse. Era increíble lo apretado que se sentía, aún cuando juraba que lo había preparado bien.

Observó el rostro de su compañero: sudoroso; mordiéndose el labio inferior; con las mejillas coloradas; su pelo aún más revoltoso; su pecho bajando y subiendo agitado; rogándole con los ojos semi-cerrados por el placer, que lo hacían putamente sexy; y su miembro, ¡oh, su miembro! Goteante y pulsante, deseando al menos una caricia; era verdaderamente más de lo que podía soportar. Incluso sintió como su pene y sus testículos sufrieron una sacudida ante tal visión.

―Sos tan bello, Horo, ni te lo imaginas. Si te vieras como yo te estoy viendo ahora… Y estar dentro de ti, se siente tan jodidamente bien. Mierda, podría follarte hasta mañana… ―No pudo evitar decir Ren―. Dime que me puedo mover, Horo ―pidió impaciente, comenzando a retirarse lentamente de esa cálida abertura. Carajo, no recordaba haberse sentido así antes.

―¡Oh, joder, sí! ―confirmó Horo, gimiendo, dejándose arrastrar por la sensación de la suave y aterciopelada pija de Ren, deslizándose fuera de él.

Era abrumante como ambos se sentían tan completos, tan llenos. El sentimiento de plenitud que nunca antes habían experimentado los envolvió como una capa invisible de la que no había retorno. Horo sabía que ahora sí estaba sollozando de placer, sintiendo como Ren aumentaba el ritmo cada vez más, llevándoselo lejos con cada estocada; con cada entrada y salida. El único ruido que se podía escuchar era el de Ren enterrándose una y otra vez en Horo, desbordante y desesperado.

―Oh, t-tan estrecho y perfecto ―Consiguió decir el ojidorado, con la voz quebrada.

El ritmo acompasado y sincronizado estaba volviendo loco al peliazul, quien a esta altura no era más que un manojo de pensamientos pocos claros en los cuales sólo se incluía "¡Sí, ahí, no pares!", enroscando, todo lo que podía, sus piernas en la cintura de Ren, hasta que este exclamó triunfantemente cuando Horo soltó un grito fuerte y claro, confirmándole que había encontrado la próstata, y arremetió contra ella.

―¡Sí, Ren, sí!

Su nombre, dicho en los labios de Horo-Horo, fue lo mejor que sus oídos pudieron haber escuchado nunca. Ren tomó el pene de Horo, rojo y pegajoso de tanto líquido preseminal que desprendía, y comenzó a acariciarlo con fuerza, al ritmo de sus embestidas, las cuales se volvían cada vez más erráticas.

―Ren, ya no p-puedo ―anunció Horo en un gemido entrecortado, cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza para atrás cuando sintió la familiar punzada en sus testículos y como su trasero comenzaba a tener espasmos alrededor del pene de Ren.

Ante lo dicho por él, Ren se acercó para besarlo, sabiendo que él tampoco duraría mucho más. Y tenía razón, porque en dos embestidas más Horo se corrió con fuerza, salpicando con su semen sus torsos, provocando que su entrada convulsionara y apretara su miembro, clavando sus uñas el mármol para no desmayarse; y con eso, sentenció a Ren a dar una estocada más y correrse él también, dentro de Horo, con un gemido gatural que surgió desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Cansado, Ren puso uno de sus manos en el espejo para sostenerse, mientras respiraba agitado y cerraba los ojos un momento, escuchado también la respiración agitada de su acompañante.

―Eso fue, ¡oh, mierda! ―exclamó Horo, recuperándose y acomodándose.

Con una sonrisa arrogante, el chino salió definitivamente dentro de él y se posicionó a su lado, permitiendo que el otro se pudiera sentar mejor.

―No puedo estar más de acuerdo ―concordó Ren, asintiendo.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, colorados y sin saber muy bien que decir luego de haber tenido el mejor polvo de sus vidas.

―Así que, ¿podrías follarme hasta mañana dijiste? Creo que tienes suerte. Mañana estoy libre ―comentó Horo-Horo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ren sonrió. Tal vez, después de todo, podría ser que, salir a bailar, no resultara ser tan malo.

**Fin. **

**¡HOOOOOOOOLI! Ah, debo decir que me gusta hacer perversiones. JAJAJ. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y que no se hayan quedado sin sangre en el proceso, xD. (Cualquier error cometido, comunicárselo a la autora).**

**Nada más que decir. Espero tan ansiosa como la pasión de estos dos, sus hermosos comentarios, :P. **

**Besotes con cariño, :D. **


End file.
